Chances for the soul
by IIBakuraII
Summary: will soul ever get his chance to tell maka? or will he totally fail...* i do not own soul eater*
1. Chapter 1

**Dr. Stein's class, Crescent Moon  
**

Dr. Stein was lecturing about another dissection, "what should we dissect this time?" he asked the class he got that evil glint in his eye.~

As always they were freaked out about him and his (scientific studies).

**Soul's POV. **

"Man this is so boring...

a cool guy like me should not be sitting in this boring classroom with this maniac". I'd much rather be out playing ball or on a mission, he sighed "man this is un-cool".

His thoughts drifted in and out, from steins rambling, to thoughts of his life. He tried kinda hard to pay attention, but ultimately gave in to his day dreams.

**He imagined himself on his motorcycle**.

Oh how he loved the feel of riding it, there was no other thing in the world like it. He would always love to bike faster, speeding down the streets like a bat out of hell.

It was truly a badass dream. Then he imagined maka along with him, her yelling at him to slow down he was gonna kill em. He smirked of course he would do it anyway just to scare her, which would lead him to a good Maka-Chop to the head, He knew that all to well.

He smiled, he could almost laugh at the thought.

His thoughts went on as he envisioned them, the wind in maka's light blonde hair, her pigtails flowing with the wind. Or the way her emerald green eyes would light up with anticipation.

Especially when they were on their way towards a mission. yes those strong eyes which framed the cutest face he'd ever seen...." he snapped out of his trance.

" whoa what the hell am I thinking about maka like that for?" I must be sick or something...or maybe it was something blair-chan may have slipped into my juice this morning"

he thought she was acting a lil funny today." I swear im gonna strangle that cat!" He said out loud without meaning too.

Everybody turned to stare at him, even maka. His face got red from all the attention.

"**Soul,** please be quiet...or maybe you would like to come down here an show the class which chamber the specimens heart is located? Stein glared

"Oh...no sorry" he put his head back down "you idiot soul, cool guys do not yell out like that" if he wanted attention he wanted the good kind not the kind where everyone thinks you're crazy kind.

Besides maka is nothing more than your friend and partner and that's it, he told himself. (Obviously he was in denial)

He didn't know why he'd been thinking about her like that, but it had been going on for awhile now, since they're last mission in France about a month ago.

It was after all the city of love, maybe...just maybe it was something after their victory, about the way she stood there, the lights hitting her making her look radiant, making her look...beautiful.

"What the hell am I thinking "he shook his head free of those thoughts, ok now he knew he was going crazy. How? How could he keep him mind and thoughts under control he wondered?

Would he eventually crack an just spill it all out to her? Or would he ever even tell her to start with? He didn't know, maybe he could get up the courage to tell her soon...that is if he did have feelings for her. Which he wasn't saying he did! but one thing he knew, guys like him were not cowards...at least he hoped not!

"Great...what the hell am I suppose to do now"?

What are the chances this won't end badly for me… he sighed

This isn't cool at all.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**The bell had just rang**

Soul got up and headed quickly for the door, still thinking about earlier

"What the hell soul...is wrong with your mind" he thought as he walked down the streets of death city He didn't even notice maka running up behind him."Hey soul! wait up! She shouted

It took him a full minute to snap out of it "oh, maka sorry i didn't see you".

She gave him a confused look "what's up with you"? That out burst in class, what was that about? And then you don't even bother to wait on me...

He looked away slightly..."it was nothing" don't worry about it". Dammit...he said under his breath.

They started walking, but didn't speak a word to each other...that's when he started to think again.

H-how?...how can i stop these...feelings...how! He kept walking not paying attention until he bumped into her, a lil shocked/startled maka jumped to the side and looked at him.

Soul looked at her and blushed slightly but turned quickly before she could see.

M-maka...i... started to say but couldnt finish, he bent his head down an started to walk," sorry...let's get going".

"What's wrong with him lately, it's not like him to run into me, she made a face" let alone for him,(OH IM MR. COOL GUY SOUL EVANS!) to stutter"

She wondered...what could be the problem, he's been so distracted lately she continued to think, untill she heard his voice. "Oi! Maka you coming or what!

She snapped out of her thoughts and ran towards him "Yeah! Coming!

They continued to walk down the street without another word, until they finally reach the house.

**At The House.**

They had finally made it home,

Soul opened the door and walked inside, quickly making his way to the couch and sat on it with a loud thump! Laying back an putting his arms behind his head he closed his eyes to rest,

He heard maka scrambling around in the kitchen, loud clank noises filled the room, and it was an irritating noise.

"so not cool" he whispered, then maka came over to the couch," hey, soul" he opened his eyes an looked up at her, his eyes grew wide when he saw her," I'm going to make dinner, what would you like" she said smiling

He couldn't stop himself, he couldn't and he didn't know why, but he couldn't get his eyes off her. She looked so...so...Cute, in her cooking apron, with a big smile on her face.

He got a heated feeling in his cheeks, but just smirked and quickly said "I don't care, make whatever I'll eat it regardless"

She cocked her head at him, "are you sure? You're usually more picky than that when it's my turn to cook".

He responded back with "yeah, I'm sure just go cook the food and try hard not to burn it, I would like something remotely edible".

This got her angry, "is something wrong with the way I cook!" she screamed

He closed his eyes again, "well, you're not the best cook in the world but I suppose its decent." he inwardly smirked, he liked when maka got angry...sometimes, he did feel bad for telling her such a thing. But he couldn't think of anything to say at the time.

She got very VERY angry over this comment but calmly walked over to the kitchen, soul opened one eye to look at her, "she just...ignored it?"

Or so he thought when suddenly she threw a huge cooking pot right at his head! He screamed out! "**THERE'S YOUR DINNER, JERK! ENJOY IT!"** she yelled an stalked off to her room.

Ahhhh man this was not going well for him he sighed...


End file.
